A Corney story
by Madster123
Summary: Laney has a chemistry project to do with a Newman and Corey isn't at all happy. Story is better than the summary. I'm terrible at summaries. Rated T just to be safe


Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband. Yadda, yadda, yadda now on with the story and sorry if they seem OOC

* * *

"WHAT?" Came the voice of Corey Riffin over the phone

"Geez, Core." Said the voice on the other line, Laney Penn. "It's not like I want to work with him."

"Yeah but blowing off band practice for _him_," Corey said him like it was poison, "why?"

"You know my parents Core. I told you this before," the bassists was clearly getting agitated, "if I don't do this they'll make sure I won't go to anymore practices for awhile."

"Fine," the lead singer gave in, "but if Lenny tries anything I'll..."

"Don't worry, Core." Laney interrupted, "it'll be fine."

Wicked cool transition

Laney's POV

I so don't wanna do this. See I have a chemistry project due by the end of the week and its Wednesday. If I could've chosen I'd be doing this with Corey. Oh you thought that I would be over him by now. That's what I thought to, boy was I wrong. Anyway, I have to do this with a Newman.

I heard the door ring and answered it. "Let's get this over with Len_nerd_."

"Whatever you say Lamey." Lenny countered. I lead him inside so we could finish this stupid project.

Working with a Newman blows

Corey POV

After I hung up on Laney I got a text from Kin. It said 'sorry can't make practice. Family matter has come up.' In other words, I'm gonna be bored out of my mind. As usual when I'm bored I daydream. And daydreams lead to total chaos.

One of my daydreams started like this. _I was at Laney's house watching her laugh. Yeah weird but she always seems to be happy. I liked watching her laugh and being happy until I realized I wasn't the one making her laugh. It was that jerk, Lenny. I don't know why but all of a sudden I felt more hatred for him then before._

I snapped out of the dream and checked my phone. Nothing. I got up and walked to Laney's. She should be done with that project by now.

Corey's jealous transition

Laney's POV

Lenny and I started working right away. "God, why is chemistry so hard." I yelled an hour into the project.

"It's not that hard. You're just focusing on the wrong things." Lenny explained

"What could I possibly be focusing on besides chemistry right now?" I asked suspiciously

"Corey of course."

"What?" I asked. There's no way anyone knows about my..._little_ crush on Core

"You have a crush on Corey. Have since you were thirteen. It's obvious." Lenny explained

"H-how? A-am I that obvious?" I asked

"Yes. I just said that. Don't you listen?" Lenny said agitated

"Maybe it's obvious to you. Not to Core."

"I guess we have something in common for once." Lenny said

"And that is?" I asked confused

Lenny growled in frustration "we both have crushes on our lead singers."

This is getting really weird

Corey's POV

I stopped at Laney's house and saw that Len_nerd_ was still there. I can't explain why I got angry with him talking to Lanes like they were friends but I did. I never got angry when Kin or Kon talked to her. Though I have gotten angry whenever any other guy even looked at her.

Back to the story at hand. I saw that they were getting along and tightened my grip on my phone. There was no way some guy, much less a Newman, was getting anywhere near my Lanes. Later I'll question why I called her my Lanes but right now I needed to stop Lenny from doing anything.

Corey's got a crazy plan

Laney's POV

"So what?" I asked, "just cause we have something's in common doesn't mean I hate you any less."

"So...all I'm saying is we have some stuff in common and…..we really should finish this project."

"Whatever, but when we're finished none of this happened. I don't know your secret crush and you don't know mine. Deal?" I asked

"Deal." He answered. "He likes you back you know?"

"Who?" I asked

"Corey." Lenny answered, "he likes you back."

"How do you know?" I asked

"I saw him outside just now." Lenny answered, "he seemed angry."

"How can you tell?"

"His hand tightened his grip on his phone and seemed to have an angry expression on his face." Lenny stated matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't prove anything." I said calmly

"Oh doesn't it?" Lenny asked

Chaos will ensue transition

Corey's POV

I continued to watch them, tightening my grip more. That's when I saw the most horrible thing happen. More horrible then anything with Trina. Out of the blue, for no reason, Lenny kissed Lanes. I watched devastated, I swore Lanes even kissed back. I felt like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, couldn't breath. Then I ran back home. Questioning why Lenny kissing her bugged me.

I'm running out of transitions

Laney's POV

I don't know why but Lenny just kissed me for no reason. I pushed him away after a couple seconds. "What the actual Len_nerd_?" I screamed

"I'm trying to help you." Lenny explained not at all taken aback.

"How do you kissing me help me?" I asked trying to calm down

"So Corey to realize that he loves you. Duh!" Lenny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was about to burst into flames when I thought that maybe he was right.

"Look. That's nice, I think. But I'm sure Core would have figured it out sometime without your help."

"Doubt it. Why don't you go talk to him? I'll finish the project." Lenny said

"Really?" I asked skeptical

"Really." He smiled, "go." And so I left.

Love can hurt transition

Corey's POV

I was sitting on the side of the stage. I was angry and sad at the same time so I grabbed my guitar and stared singing.

Laney's POV

I didn't trust Lenny to finish the project, but that was the least of my worries. I got to Corey's house when I heard him singing.

"_I don't care if your beautiful lips__  
Exist out there 'cause I'm wonderless__  
Why the best can't make it in Hollywood__  
No more_

_It's like a long drag taken_  
_Before the smoke hits the white sky_  
_(Like the birds at night)_  
_And it's fake just like the movies_  
_Oh yeah_

_And I can't wait just to see you again_  
_And your two faces are locked on mine_  
_Had the worst time chasing the thought away_  
_No hope (Oh no home)_

_Because maybe I'm a fake_  
_Maybe you're to blame_  
_Maybe I'm a star_  
_(Stumbling drunk light)_  
_My mistakes I've made won't leave me alone_  
_Oh no_

_And if you don't find me on the front page_  
_Find a way to say that you saw me_  
_And if you don't find me in a movie_  
_Find a way to say that you knew me_  
_And if you don't find me on the front page_  
_(You and I got lost along the way)_  
_Find a way to say that you saw me_  
_(But this will end some day some way)_

_And if you don't find me at all_  
_Then I won't care_

_(Oh, yeah)_  
_If I could find a place for the holiday_  
_Maybe I would call_  
_You're a payphone away_  
_From the mess that I've become_  
_I'm destroying what I love_"

When he finished singing I walked in "Hey, Core. _Those_ are some killer lyrics."

"Oh, Laney. How was your project? Did I miss anything?" Corey asked coldly.

"Core, you feeling okay? Why so sad?" I asked. Corey never spoke coldly to anyone unless he was sad or angry, which hardly ever happened.

"I'm feeling fine." He answered shortly

"Core, I know you too well to know that you're lying. What happened?" I asked then it hit me. _He saw Len_nerd _kissing me. No wonder he's upset. _

"Laney what is it with you and being right all the time?" Corey asked clearly agitated

"I know why you're so upset." I said

"You're probably wrong."

"You saw Lenny kiss me." I stated

"Oh, now you're on a first name basis with him." Corey glared

"Look, whatever you think happened didn't. Unless you're thinking the right thing then you're right."

"And what, pray tell, actually happened? What am I wrong about?" Core asked getting angrier

"Lenny kissed me and I pushed him away. You probably left before you saw me push him away and get angry with him." I stated, "Wow, we almost had one of those romantic clichés where someone sees something completely different to what actually happened."

"Do you think I'm gonna buy that excuse?" Corey asked, "So, Lenny kissed you and I swore you kissed back. You like him so why don't you just go to him so he can be your _boyfriend_."

I was hurt, that hit deep. "Core, I didn't kiss him back. I don't like him like that. I hardly like him at all. Would you really think that I would be with someone I hate with a burning passion then you?"

"W-what did you say?" Corey asked calming down

_Crap, _I thought, _I basically just said I loved him. Stupid, stupid. _"I said d-did you really think that I'd be with someone I hate with a burning passion then someone I'm friends with?" I smiled hoping he wouldn't notice anything

"I'm pretty sure you said about something with me involved." Corey stated

_Out of any day why does he have to pay attention to my feelings today? _"Uh….gotta go. Bye." I said trying to get away when Corey's hand clasped my wrist.

"D-did you really mean that you want to be with me?" Corey asked wanting the truth

"_Whaaat? _When did I say that?" I asked

"Lanes, tell me the truth." Corey pleaded. I made the mistake of looking at his eyes and knowing if I lied he would never love me, ever.

"Yes, I really meant it and Lenny saw you outside and was hoping that kissing me would help you realize that you were in love with me and I went along with it and I…" I was speaking a mile a minute telling the truth

"Shhhh." Corey shushed me and did the thing I least expected him to ever do. He kissed me. Right on the lips. I was in shock at first, but then I kissed back. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. Corey put his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. I felt sparks going off, our lips molded together like they were made for each other.

We finally broke apart, panting. "Wow." Was all Corey said

"Yeah, wow." I agreed after regaining breath.

"So…does this mean we're together or…?" Corey asked

"Yeah, I'd like that." I answered and we kissed again.

* * *

Awe, how adorable? You know the drill, review. No flames please, but constructive critiscm is welcome. The song was "Wonderless" by Pierce the Veil.


End file.
